Brothers Under the Sun Volume 2
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: The Legend of the Dragonballs is revealed in this sequel to Brothers Under the Sun Book 1, and the quest to find them to wish back their home planet begins. But what does Dumbledore want with the dragon balls? This volume includes Episodes 3 and 4. AU
1. Chapter 1

Brothers Under the Sun Book 2:  
The Quest for the Dragon Balls Begins

Chapter 1: SLYTHERIN!

"Well, this is certainly different. I have never been pulled out of my rest so soon after a sorting. And for a new student. And you are certainly new. I see, you are Harry Potter's, excuse, Prince Colli's brother." Vegeta was surprised that the hat knew, "Oh, don't be so surprised. You see, there's nothing hidden in your head that I can't see. That's why I am the one to do all the sorting every year. Now, where to put you. Hmm, as much as I'd like to put you with your brother, I have a distinct feeling that I should put you in SLYTHERIN!"

The table on the far right applauded grandly. The Slytherins were finally getting someone befitting their stature, a prince.

As Professor McGonagall pulled off the hat, Vegeta started back towards the table where his brother was sitting. "Excuse me, young man." Professor McGonagall stopped him, "Your house table is over there." She gestured to the cheering Slytherins. "That's the Gryffindor table."

Vegeta growled, "I know that, pitiful human teacher, however, I wish to sit with my brother."

Professor McGonagall attempted not to get upset, after all, he was a new student. "I'm afraid you have to sit with your house at meals, Mr, erm, Vegeta."

"I was told that my staying here at this sorry school was so that I could be with my brother. So I will sit with my brother!" he told her, "I don't care what some stupid hat says, I'll sit and stay where I like."

Professor Dumbledore stood and droned kindly, "Yes, I understand you wish to be with your brother, but, perhaps, since this is your first day, you should get to know your house mates. After all, everything you do effects them now."

Vegeta was about to protest yet again, but Nappa clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Fine," he snapped, "I will sit with them, this one meal. But I will NOT sleep with them, I will NOT have anything more to do with them then I wish to." he glowered at the Headmaster, daring him to tell him otherwise.

All the students watched with suspense. No one ever spoke like that to Professor McGonagall, and never to the Headmaster. And never ever had anyone challenged the Sorting Hat. It just wasn't done.

Dumbledore nodded congenially, "That's all I ask."

Vegeta turned his nose up at Nappa, angry at being betrayed even in such a small way, and made his way to the snakes. He sat down at an empty space, and made no attempt at conversation as he ate his breakfast. Like all Saiyans do, he had a voracious appetite and devoured a terrible lot of food.

'The house elves must be having a field day,' Dumbledore thought to himself, 'I am pleased that my spell worked on the Hat. Now, I just need to do everything I can to turn them against one another.'

Vegeta was doing a good job of ignoring the other Slytherins, until one boy came and sat down next to him. Vegeta glanced up from his kippers with a look that he hoped sufficiently conveyed his wish for the platinum blonde boy to leave.

"So, you're Potter's brother, a Prince? What a surprise." the boy reeked of arrogance.

Vegeta smirked, "Really? Why?"

"Well, he's so pathetic, really. Look at him, friends with a penniless blood-traitor and a mud blood." he whispered. "Oh, a mud-blood is a wizard or witch without magical descent. The polite term is muggle born, but we only use that around teachers. A blood-traitor is a full-blooded wizard or witch who turns against the fact that purebloods are just naturally stronger. By the way, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I'm the heir to one of the oldest pureblood families."

Vegeta feigned genuine curiosity, "Truly? And how many of these full-blooded families are there?"

Draco thought about it, "Not very many actually. The old ways are dying out, sadly. But, soon, something will be done about that."

"Then I suppose that most of you purebloods end up marrying cousins, correct? To get more purebloods like yourself?" Vegeta asked, still feigning just an innocent nature, waiting for this Malfoy boy to fall into his trap.

Again Draco thought, "Yeah," Where was the new kid going with this train of thought?

Vegeta grinned, "That explains why you're so stupid, you're the product of inbreeding." he clapped the other boy, shocked to beat all hell at his words, hard on the back, "I feel for you, Malfoy, I really do."

AN: And the new book as begun. How long can Vegeta last without killing Malfoy?


	2. Chapter 2

Brother Under the Sun Book Two

The Quest for the Dragon Balls Begins

AN: Harry and Colli are the same person. However, Vegeta refers to him as Colli not as Harry. So when told from the Saiyan POV he will be Colli.

Chapter 2: Reactions

Gryffindor Table

"Sorry about that Harry." Ron said as they watched Vegeta go over to the Slytherin Table. "That's rough."

Harry looked at Ron, "Why do you say that? He just said that he's only going to have that one meal with them."

Hermione appeared compassionate, "But, Harry, you know there's not a wizard or witch in Slytherin who didn't go bad. The hat put him in Slytherin for a reason, Harry."

"Yeah," Ron agreed with her, "The hat must see something evil in him."

Harry was surprised at Ron. Genuinely surprised. "Are you saying you don't like him now? Now that he's in Slytherin?" he asked incredulously. "Does the house really matter? What if I had been put in Slytherin?" he didn't wait to hear the answer. He picked up his bag and left the hall.

"That explains why you're so stupid," Ron and Hermione could hear Vegeta's mocking words from the Slytherin Table, "You're the product of inbreeding! I feel for you Malfoy, I really do." They watched as the Saiyan Prince as he stepped down from the bench and followed his brother out of the hall. Malfoy appeared totally shell-shocked.

"I guess, we kind of were a little mean." Hermione stated.

Vegeta, joined by Nappa, followed his brother's ki outside to the grounds. Colli was sitting on a boulder overlooking the Black Lake. Not far from them, Raditz was beginning Kakarot's training with a flourish.

"Nappa, go and assist Raditz," Vegeta ordered the older Saiyan.

Nappa bowed, "As you wish Your Highness," he left the two brothers alone.

Vegeta sat down, "What did those simpleton friends of yours have to say to make you leave breakfast." No Saiyan in his right mind ever left food uneaten, it was just wrong.

Colli shook his head, "I don't know why it matters what they say, but they're the first friends I've ever had. Ron is my BEST friend, or he's supposed to be. They said that…you must be evil because the hat put you in Slytherin."

Vegeta laughed, "Well, we Saiyans do love a good fight, but we're not evil. That's Frieza's department, thank you. Forget those humans, Saiyans stick together and need no one else. I don't even know why we're even staying here."

"It's not just that. I don't like it that they were so cool about you when they first met you. They liked you when I told them you're my brother. But, then the Hat puts you in Slytherin and they're suddenly not so sure." Colli told him. "Ron and Hermione liked me enough on the train here."

"Would they have done the same thing to you, if you had been put in Slytherin?" Vegeta finished the thought. "Humans are shallow creatures. They lack the sense the gods gave air." he looked his brother over for a moment, "Get up."

Colli was confused but did so. Vegeta scrutinized him, "We may be the same age, being twins, but I think I will be your trainer. After all, I've been in training for years."

"Training?" Colli asked.

"Yes, and since according to your calendar, today is an off day for classes, we will start now." Vegeta declared. "Now, show me your best punch," he got into a fighting stance.

AN: What will happen with Ron and Hermione? Will they be able to accept Vegeta and Harry as he is now, Colli? What about Dumbledore?


	3. Chapter 3

Brothers Under the Sun Volume 2

The Quest for the Dragon Balls Begins

AN: Each episode is 6 chapters btw. Just thought I should let you know. Oh, I was asked when they went and got Kakarot (Goku) from his grandfather's house. The short answer to this, is this is AU. Kakarot was never sent to Earth. He's been with his brother the entire time. However, this story is not about him, so he isn't mentioned much.

Chapter 3: Training

Colli mimicked his brother, "Okay," he was unsure. He was eager for the fight, but, he didn't want to hurt his brother. Hesitantly, he launched himself forward and punched Vegeta against the jaw.

Vegeta just blinked, silent for a moment. Colli was worried, what had he done, he shouldn't have punched him, even if he did ask for it. He waited to be belittled for his deed. Vegeta's jaw dropped, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CALL THAT?"

Colli stepped back, "I'm sorry, you told me to, I'm sorry…"

Vegeta was surprised at his brother's sudden wariness. It seemed all the fire he'd seen over the scout bug videos had just vanished. What had happened. He sighed, "I said PUNCH me! And I meant actually put some power behind it. You have it, I know you do."

Colli realized that he wasn't being scolded for being too hard, but for not being hard enough. Well, then. If that's what his brother wanted, he'd give it to him. This time, he pulled back his fist and with all of his power, he gave him a mighty upper cut that sent the older twin sprawling backwards to the ground.

Vegeta wiped his chin with his fist, a smirk on his face, "That's better. This human life hasn't weakened your Saiyan power one bit."

Colli panted, "That felt pretty good, what are you gonna teach me, brother?"

"Everything I know. Starting with Ki."

A few hours later…

Severus Snape was in his office, hunting through his drawers. He had seen the insignia on the prince's armor and recognized it. Something he saw when he was a child. He remembered his mother, Eileen Prince Snape and his father, a muggle, Tobias Snape, talking… (flashback)

A very young Severus Snape trudged towards the bathroom in his little footy pajamas, passing by his parents' bedroom, stopping when he heard voices coming from inside.

"Toby, we have to tell him sooner or later." Eileen told her husband.

"No, Eileen, he doesn't need to know, what good will it serve him to know?" Tobias told her, "He's already going to face trouble at the magic school of yours. He's a wizard, just like you are. So there's no reason for him to know that he was adopted and that he was found in some strange metal ball."

(End Flashback)

He had long forgotten that discussion until last night. His mother had given it to him shortly after. Maybe now he could find out what it means. If only he could find it.

"Ah ha!" he finally pulled out a beautiful medallion with a red sun on it, the same insignia that was on the prince's armor.

Dumbledore's Office

"I have to do something about that Prince," Dumbledore was talking to himself. He was often all alone in his office (aside from his pet phoenix, Fawkes). "I can't allow his appearance to ruin my plans for Harry."

The door to his office banged open to reveal Professor McGonagall, "ALBUS! You must come quickly!"

He followed McGonagall at a run out to the grounds. A large crowd had gathered. Following their skyward gazed, he gasped. Harry and Prince Vegeta was flying, and appeared to be having an all out brawl.

"What is the meaning of this!" he demanded. Why were the brothers fighting? Had they already had a falling out.

Nappa came over from his training with Raditz and Kakarot, "Don't worry, they are just sparring. His Highness decided to be his brother's trainer. Tradition states that a Saiyan's training is always begun by his father. In lieu of the father it must be done by an older sibling. Vegeta is the older of the twins, and the only family Prince Colli has, so tradition dictates that he must train Colli." he noticed Dumbledore's speechlessness, "You did say Prince Colli could be trained here. That must be done sooner rather than later."

Dumbledore fought for recovery, "Yes, I know, I was just thinking. Perhaps the students would benefit from this sort of education. Teach them the history and culture of your people, teach them the way of the warriors that you fine men are. You could be their professor."

Nappa gaped. Never had he been asked to be a teacher to SEVERAL students at once. Yes, after the King had become so busy with his own missions, he himself had continued the training of the young prince. He had trained soldiers before, but never en masse. "I don't think…"

"You told me of this Frieza last night. I have grown to fear for the students here. If he comes here, my students' magic would not be enough to protect them. And there are so many, they would get in your way in a fight." Dumbledore pointed out. "Teaching them, you wouldn't have to worry about protecting them if the need should arise. And it would validate your reason for being here, in the eyes of our Ministry of Magic, and you would be paid of course."

Raditz butted in, "He has a point, Nappa. I don't relish the idea of protecting a bunch of weaklings. And plus, pay. Getting paid to do what all Saiyans love to do, fight."

Nappa thought to himself. What pros were there, what cons? He looked at the Princes, an idea striking him, "I will take your offer, but I require a concession on your part."

Dumbledore smiled, "Name it."

AN: Yes I am ending it there. In the next chapter we will find out just how Harry is able to use magic, not being human. It will also answer how wizards use their magic. What is magic exactly? And did you see that coming with Snape? I tried to give him the same fighting attitude, but I didn't want it to be obvious until this chapter. Oh, check out my forum for Brothers Under the Sun. There's a contest posted.


	4. Chapter 4

Brothers Under the Sun Volume 2

The Quest for the Dragon Balls Begins

AN: CHECK OUT MY FORUM FOR INFORMATION ON ONE OF A COUPLE OF CONTESTS THAT I HAVE IN MIND FOR THIS FIC

Chapter 4: Professor Nappa

That night at dinner, Vegeta ignored Professor McGonagall's insistent comments that he sit with his house, and sat with Harry, directly across from Ron and Hermione. They seemed to be hovering on the edge of a dilemma, the both of them.

Dinner with them began in silence, with Vegeta and Harry both piling their plates with (to a normal human) insane amounts of food. People would pass by and offer words of "Wow!" and "Wicked moves!" but they were ignored for the most part.

"Harry, I'm sorry for what I said earlier," Hermione began in a rush of guilt, "It was terribly judgmental of me. And I'm sorry, Prince Vegeta. Harry was right, we liked well enough to start. The house doesn't matter."

Vegeta sneered, "Like I care what a couple of weak humans think of me. I am the Crowned Prince of all Saiyans. I am destined to become the legendary Super Saiyan. A couple of humans matter little to me." Ron's brows furrowed. "But, according to my brother the pair of you have been good to him. Continue being so, and I will forgive your transgressions earlier."

Ron nodded, "I think we can manage that."

Professor McGonagall came over, very flustered, "Mr. Vegeta…Professor Dumbledore says you are to be in Gryffindor, clearly the Sorting Hat made it's first mistake in over a century."

Vegeta didn't bother correcting the professor as he was surprised that the Headmaster was actually living up to one of his promises. "What's the catch?" he asked.

"Catch?" Professor McGonagall asked incredulously.

Nappa, now dressed in a robe supplied by Dumbledore and looking quite put out about it, came over. His appearance incited many guffaws from Raditz (who sat also at Gryffindor Table, as Harry's personal body guard, with his brother) and Kakarot, and most embarrassingly from the Prince.

"Nappa! What the hell is that getup?" Vegeta asked, laughing, and ignoring McGonagall's protests about his language.

"I am to be a," Nappa shuddered, "professor. Martial Arts and Saiyan History."

Now Vegeta understood. Nappa was sacrificing his dignity to keep him and his brother together. Vegeta understood that a sacrifice, even in so small a way, deserved to be respected and honored, and so he instantly ceased laughing. Raditz followed suit, and clasped his hand over his brother's mouth.

Monday Morning-1st Class-Quidditch Pitch

"NO WAY!" Draco shouted as Nappa ordered the class of Gryffindors and Slytherins to start by running fifteen times around the pitch. "I won't!"

Nappa towered over the boy and heaved him up by his collar, "You will or you will face the consequences of my wrath!"

Draco cowered, "I…I'll tell my father…he's the school board….he'll have….he'll have you sacked!"

Vegeta, having already reached the end of his first lap, stopped, "Aw, is da wittle spoiled bwat afwaid to bweak a sweat?" he sneered, "or is he just scared his friends will see how weak he really is?"

"Hey!" Draco retorted, "I am NOT weak!"

Vegeta put his hands on his hips in a regally cocky manner, "Yeah, I bet you can't even run ONE lap." he dared him.

Draco's eyes narrowed, "I'll show you! I'll race you that lap and I bet I'll beat you!"

Vegeta smirked as only he could, "Bet, you say? Okay, loser has to do whatever the winner tells them to for an entire day."

"Make it a week," Draco challenged.

Inwardly, Nappa was laughing heartily. This kid had the pride of a Saiyan. Perhaps, if he actually managed to make it around, he'd take it upon himself to train him. Not just the stuff he was planning to teach everyone, but special sorts of training.

Vegeta stuck out his hand, already knowledgeable of human customs, "Deal. One lap around the pitch." he looked at his bodyguard, "You start us off, Nappa."

Nappa bowed in affirmation, "On your mark, get set, GO!"

Everyone got to the sidelines quickly, to avoid being run over, and to watch the race. This would be good. Slytherin cheered for Draco, hoping to put those Gryffindorks soundly in their place. Gryffindor shouted for Vegeta, none louder than Harry (Colli).

Vegeta was going his full speed. No human would have been able to catch up to him. Or rather, no human SHOULD have been able to catch up to him. But somehow, Draco managed to match Vegeta the entire length around the pitch.

"NO WAY!" Raditz shouted in disbelief from his place in the stands, Kakarot on his shoulders, as Vegeta and Draco both finished the race at the same time. Tied. He glanced at Nappa, who glanced up at him. Could it be possible? No. It couldn't. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. And no tail. It didn't fit. No. But…maybe…

"I…I told you," Draco wheezed, "I'm…I'm not weak!"

Vegeta was just as out of breath, he had really pushed his limits in his running that simple race. "We tied…No one's ever matched me at my full speed before."

Nappa walked over to the pair of them, "Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to need a DNA sample from you. Hold still." he did not wait for approval. With a sharp tug at the boy's head, he snapped off a lock of hair. Ignoring the boy's yelp of pain, he handed the lock to Raditz. "Take this to the ship and analyze it."

Fourth Period-Classroom

Nappa brought forth a veiled item that he'd brought from the ship early that morning, "This is a model of the Planet Vegeta." he revealed a globe, much like the humans had of their planet Earth, except this was a ball of red instead of blue. He launched into an overview lecture of the geographic and demographic structure, of the greats kings and princes and heroes of their past. Try as he might, he could not keep back a tone of longing as he spoke.

Looking at the model of his lost home proved to be rather difficult for Prince Vegeta. Despite his enormous pride and the fact that he spoke and behaved as an adult would, he was still only a child, and he missed his father and his home. Memories flooded back.

(Flashback)

"Father, you're home!" Vegeta cried with joy, only five years old, as he ran to meet the King. He launched himself into the man's arms.

King Vegeta laughed a laugh that he only used around his family, his beloved mate and child, "Son, yes, I'm home. Were you a good little prince for your mother while I was away?"

Vegeta nodded, "Yeah, and lookie," he held up a picture that he had done in wax colors (crayons, but that's the Earth name, this is Planet Vegeta). "That's you and that's Mother, and that's me!" he sounded very proud of his work. He shoved the paper into his father's face, "See, see!"

King Vegeta chortled and took the picture out of his face, "Yes son, what a splendid artist you are. Perhaps we should add an art lesson to the rest of your daily classes."

(8 Years Old)

"Father, watch this!" Vegeta powered up as his father had been teaching him how to do. "See, my power level must be almost as high as yours now!"

King Vegeta pressed a button on his scouter and grinned, it wasn't even close, but, his son seemed so proud with his achievement that he just smiled, "Yes, son, it is very high indeed. Pretty soon, I won't be any challenge for you."

(10 Years Old)

"But Father, I don't WANT to go to Frieza! He's mean and he smells!" Vegeta declared, "I wanna stay with you!"

King Vegeta sighed, "It's only for a little while son, I'll get you back soon. But for now, we must play his game, for the sake of our world, our people."

(End Flashback)

Vegeta fought the burning in his eyes, but as much as he wanted to, he could not hold back the lone tear that streaked unbidden down his cheek. "Damned Frieza!" To avoid any embarrassment, he stood up and hurried out of the classroom.

Harry looked at Nappa, who just nodded as if knowing what he wanted to do. Leaving his books, he trailed after his brother, barely avoiding being hit by the door when Raditz came running in.

"NAPPA! It's a match!" Raditz shouted with joy.

AN: This is the longest chapter yet for this Volume. Before you go saying that Vegeta doesn't cry, remember A) he's only a kid, B) It's only been approx. six months, and C) his father was his world to him. And now he's being shown reminders of a home and a father that he will probably never see again. Yes, the Philosopher's Stone thing will go very fast. Why? Because the idea is to use the Dragon Balls (the four star Dragon Ball is replacing the Philosopher's Stone) to wish back King Vegeta. They only have a little under a year to do that.


	5. Chapter 5

Brothers Under the Sun Volume 2

The Quest for the Dragon Balls Begins

Author's Note: Some family fluff between the brothers. Angel's Lullaby belongs to Reba McEntire. Yes, it's an Earth song, but pretend Leek was voiced by Reba. And yes, the Saiyans get to sing it in this chapter, so imagine a few male voices singing.

Chapter 5: Angel's Lullaby

Colli found his brother leaning with his face to the wall of a deserted corridor. He seemed to be crying and trying to hide it. He put out a hand to touch his shoulder.

Vegeta pulled away roughly, "Leave me alone!" He rubbed fiercely at his eyes, "I wasn't crying, some dust got in them."

Colli shook his head, "Vegeta, it's okay to cry. You've had a rough several months. Your, our father and your home, destroyed. You probably haven't had anyone to talk to, but, now you do. You don't have to hold it in anymore." It may have been a twin thing, but he too felt like crying.

"Shut up!" Vegeta shouted, "What do you know! How can you possibly understand! You grew up here, safe from all of that. You never even knew Father! You've been calling some weak human "Father" for the last eleven years!"

Colli scowled and shouted back, "Have I? Have you even ASKED how my last eleven years have been! My Earth parents were killed by an evil wizard, when I was a year old!" Vegeta looked over as Colli continued, "Then I'm sent to live with relatives who hate the very idea of me being in their lives. They despise ANYTHING they deem abnormal. They called me a freak and forced me to work as their slave for the last ten years. For the last ten years, my bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs! You were the lucky one! You're right, I never knew Father," he spat, "You did! You grew up with a father, and a mother, who loved you. You know for a fact that they loved you. I don't have that, I never had that, and I never will. All I know is what I'm told. And who tells a child that their parents hated them, whether it's true or not! You've had to deal with the loss of Father for the last six months, and the loss of your home, and you're gonna try and tell me, you don't want to just break down and cry every now and again?"

Maybe it was the pressures of the last six months, maybe it was understanding and hurt in his brother's voice, maybe it was just the fact that he was only eleven years old and orphaned, maybe it was a combination of the three. But whatever it was, it was like flushing a plugged up toilet and the proud prince could hold it in no longer. He doubled over with painful sobs, only barely registering his brother's arms encircling him.

"It's…it's not fair…" he choked out, "I joined him, as he wanted me to. I did everything he asked of me, because he said he'd kill Father if I didn't. I did everything Frieza wanted, but he broke his promise and killed him anyway." his breath hitched with new sobs, "And he lied to me. He said a meteor destroyed our planet and my father. He lied to me! He lied and used nice words to try to manipulate me into liking him, so I would continue fighting for him. Nappa was the one who told me the truth." his words dissolved into further tears, all the pain of the last several months pouring out at once.

Colli just held his brother, unsure what to do. He struggled for the words to comfort the other boy, only one thing coming to mind. A song he had only heard once before, "Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace," The sobs dimmed as Vegeta heard the familiar words, "Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face."

Vegeta looked up, "You remember that?"

Colli nodded, "Vaguely, I remember a pretty voice singing it to me. Whenever I tried to envision Lily Potter, who I thought was my mother, I always got another picture in my mind. A woman with long black hair and dark eyes, and whenever I thought of her, I would think of that song."

Vegeta grinned and dared to sing, "One sweet angel sleeping in my arms,"

"You are the promise I knew the gods would keep," Colli added his own voice to the mix, "You are the gift that makes my life complete."

Together they continued, "And you'll never know how much I love you. But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through." No one saw a shadow peering around a corner,

"Now I believe in miracles and you're the reason why." Colli sang solo.

Vegeta answered, "So dream on, while I sing you,"

"My angel's lullaby," they finished in unison, not noticing the shadow leave the corridor.

That was the first time that Vegeta had actually completely dropped his shields, Colli mused. He also had done a good job of dropping them. Maybe in time, they would drop them more often, together.

"He did, you know." Vegeta's voice broke into his thoughts.

Colli tried to figure out what Vegeta was talking about, "He what?"

Vegeta sighed, "He did love you. So did Mother. After all, they were willing to do what they thought would keep you safe. Saiyans don't often SAY that they love someone, to say it would mean to risk the enemy overhearing it. So they show it through actions. Sacrifice is the most common form."

Colli smiled, "Will you tell me about them? Mother and Father?"

Vegeta smiled, a genuine smile not a smirk, "Sure, what do you want to know…"

AN: YES I'M ENDING THE CHAPTER THERE! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THE EPISODE! SO THE VOLUME IS ALMOST HALFWAY DONE! Check out my forum, link in my profile. Next chapter: Lucius Malfoy is a jackass and everyone loves Nappa.


	6. Chapter 6

Brothers Under the Sun Volume 2  
The Quest for the Dragon Balls Begins

Chapter 6  
Say it Loud, Say it Proud

Raditz shouted, holding a sheet of paper, "Nappa, it's a match, one hundred percent!"

Nappa looked at the class, "Class dismissed, Mr. Malfoy, you stay."

In Nappa's office, already adorned in many Saiyan artifacts, Draco listened to what his new professor had to say. He was a little apprehensive. He knew there was no way this could be possible.

"So, you're saying I'm a Saiyan, just like you, and Potter?" Draco asked

Nappa held out the paper, "Test results don't lie, kid. The DNA tests say you are one hundred percent Saiyan."

Draco took the paper, trying to read it. However, it was in Saiyago. He couldn't read a word of it. "This is impossible. I was born on Earth! You can ask my father."

Nappa thought to himself, "Alright then, we will." he looked at Raditz, "We'll leave right away, and we'll be back in time for dinner. Raditz, look after the princes, and make sure Kakarot doesn't try to cook again." he cringed remembering how the ship had looked that first night when Raditz and Nappa had gone to fetch the little Bardock look-a-like.

Draco protested, "Wait, now? What about my next class?" Although, honestly, he didn't mind missing class.

"This takes priority," Nappa replied. He had promised the King many things, one of them being he would locate the missing Saiyans. His job as a teacher came last. The King came first. "Come, we'll fly there."

Draco shrugged, knowing he wasn't going to win this one. He was eager to settle this argument once and for all. And maybe he'd succeed in getting this guy in trouble. "Why not just use the floo, it's quicker."

Nappa sneered, "I'm not even going to ask what the floo is. We're going to fly because it'll be a good opportunity for you to have extra practice at the bukujutsu technique."

Out on the grounds

"Do you remember how to bring out your ki?" Nappa asked.

Draco nodded, "Yes, I'm no idiot," his comment earned him a cuffing upside the head. "Ow..."

"Watch your tone with me, brat! I'm your sensei and you will speak to me with respect!" Nappa was not about to cotton to this spoiled brat's attitude. "If you know what to do, then do it! Don't just stand there carping at me!"

Draco groaned and closed his eyes, recalling the lesson that morning. He remembered how exhilirating it was to leave the ground for the air, without the aid of a broom. Could he do it again, he wondered. Without instruction?

Nappa watched as a silver light outlined the boy, and pressed the button on the scouter that was ever-present over his left eye. All doubts left his mind as to the boy's true origins. He supposed there was some wizard explanation for his hair and eye color, as well as the missing tail.

Draco was shortly after in the air, hovering over Hogwarts Castle, with Nappa not too far behind. He looked around. He could see everything.

Then he realized, "Um, I don't know my home from here, not in the air."

Nappa smirked, "Then we shall move to your next lesson. I want you to picture where you want to be, and allow your Ki to extend to your destination. Your Ki knows where your home is, even though your mind does not."

Draco had to ask, "What exactly is Ki? You didn't explain that earlier."

Again, his teacher smirked, "Every living thing has Ki. It is your inner strength and spirit. Most living things cannot access it the way we can, and the way wizards can. That's not to say that it is impossible for them, it's just not as omnipresent for them as it for us. It is Ki that allows wizards and witches to use magic."

Draco allowed to sink in and realized with a terrible jolt, "Then that means that purebloods are really no better than muggleborns and half-bloods."

"You catch on fast, boy."

"This is gonna kill my father," Draco stated, finally doing as his teacher wanted him to do. After only a few moments he opened his eyes, and pointed, "It's this way."

Nappa held out his hands, "Then lead on."

An hour or two later, the two of them landed. Draco led the way to the door of Malfoy Manor. Nappa was surprised at the size. Clearly, the Malfoys were a well-to-do family.

Draco knocked on the door, shuffling his feet. What would his father say to him being home so early? Would he be angry at him coming home, even escorted by a professor?

A short, wrinkly creature wearing a pillow case answered the door, "Young Master!" the creature wailed, "Dobby did not know you were coming!" Dobby led the boy and his company into his the foyer. "Dobby must go tell Master that you are home!"

Dobby ran off, leaving Nappa staring after him.

"As I live and breathe," Nappa exclaimed, "I thought the elflings were extinct!"

"Elflings?" Draco asked, "That's just our House Elf, Dobby."

"Did you just try to correct me, brat?" Nappa asked.

Draco ducked, "No, sir!"

Nappa was about to lecture the boy about the Elflings when a tall man with long, blonde hair came in, supported by a cane with a snake's head upon it. "What is the meaning of this?" the man demanded. "What are you doing home so soon, boy? And who is this?"

Nappa stepped forward, "I am Professor," He shuddered slightly, "Nappa. I am a new teacher at Hogwarts. I needed to talk to you about something very important."

Malfoy scrutinized eyeballed the man, sneering at the sight of the furry belt, "Is that a tail?" he asked.

Nappa wondered just how the man had known, "Yes. But,"

Malfoy nodded, "Let's go into the parlor, shall we?" he gestured to a door to their left.

Nappa and Draco followed Malfoy Sr. into the parlor.

Upon sitting down, Mr. Malfoy sneered the man, "You don't look at all like a wizard."

Nappa couldn't suppress the feeling that he really disliked this man, "I am not a wizard, Mr. Malfoy. I am a Saiyan, from Planet Vegeta." he explained the circumstances behind his presence at the school.

Malfoy's eyes widened for a moment before becoming emotionless once more, "Mr. Potter is a prince?"

"Yes, but his name is Prince Colli. Address him as such while I am here." Nappa requested, trying his hardest NOT to vaporize this man, it would make things so much easier. "Now, you are probably wondering what this has to do with your son and yourself."

Malfoy nodded, "Yes, please, be brief."

"Today, your son tied with our crowned prince, Prince Colli's twin brother, Vegeta, in a foot race today. Prince Vegeta was going at his maximum speed. This would be like you trying to outrun a bullet train." the Saiyan Captain explained, "And yet, your son tied with him. This is humanly impossible, again, try to imagine you trying to outrun a bullet train. It doesn't work."

Nappa took a breath and continued, "I took a sample of the boy's DNA and matched it against another Saiyan's DNA, and it was a match. No they're not related, but it means that your son is a Saiyan, full blooded." he smirked, "Now, I believe you have something to tell me. Such as, how you found him and why you never told him."

Malfoy sighed, conjuring a glass of wine, "Narcissa was unable to bear children. We were vacationing in the south of France one day approximated eleven years ago, and Narcissa insisted on a walk on the beach. It was midnight, and it was deserted. And there we found a small baby, wild black hair and black eyes, crying in a metal ball of some kind."

"I was all for taking him to an orphanage. But Narcissa wanted to keep him. She wanted so much to be a mother. It took us for a shock when he wrapped a tail around her arm when she picked him up. Naturally, we got rid of it right away." Malfoy finally finished his explaining. "As well as used magic to alter his hair and eye color."

Draco looked down, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Malfoy responded, coldly, "Your mother didn't want to. I thought we ought to, just in case someone like you came along, and wanted to claim you, like today."

Nappa looked at the man, "You don't think I'm gonna take your son from you, do you, Mr. Malfoy?" He would never do that, he remembered what it was like to lose his family. More like, he'd want them to come with the boy.

"He's not my son," was the simple answer from the aristocrat. "Now that you're here, you can take him off my hands. I want nothing more to do with him."

Draco gasped, "Father..." No, no, this couldn't be happening. His life just couldn't fall apart over some stupid DNA test. It just couldn't.

Malfoy stood, "Don't call me by that name, any longer, boy! You are not my son, and I am NOT your father."

Nappa stood as well, "Brat, go outside, wait for me." Draco didn't argue, too in shock at what was happening. Nappa pounded a fist in his hands, "You bastard!" he stomped over to the blonde man, "You jackass!" He pulled back and shoved the fist into the man's gut. "You'll regret this day!"

Nappa left the man and went out to his new charge. Draco was wiping at the tears that forced themselves down his face. "You don't need him, kid. He's a complete jackass for turning you away." Draco turned his tear-stained face to the man. This man had taken up for him.

"But...I was supposed to be a Malfoy." Draco told him.

Nappa nodded, "Yeah, and I was supposed to still be on my planet, this very day. But life never turns out the way we want it to. You're not a Malfoy! You are something better. You are the heir to a great legacy, champions, heroes whose stories have spanned galaxies. That is the blood that runs through your veins."

Draco grinned slightly, that knowledge reaching him. "Yeah! Yeah! I'm not a Malfoy! I'm a Saiyan!" The power-up happened all on it's own. The glamour on his hair vanished, revealing black hair that flew behind him, like a banana leaf.

"Say it loud, say it proud!" Nappa commanded.

Draco leaped into the air, "I'M A SAIYAN!"

Author's Note: And that my friends is the end of the first half of this volume. Episode 3 is completed. Keep reading for a hint at the next episode

Next time on Dragon Ball Z: Brothers Under the Sun: While reminiscing about the past, the princes somehow end up in the forbidden corridor. What will they find beyond this corridor? Find out next time on, Dragon Ball Z: Brothers Under the Sun.

Disclaimer: No wizards were harmed in the making of this episode. All characters, events, and places are fictitious. Any relation to any person or event or place is pure coincidence.


	7. Chapter 7

Brothers Under the Sun Volume 2

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in this episode, life happened as it tends to do. But now I'm getting my rear in gear. This chapter is a little WAFFY as it deals with Vegeta telling Harry (Colli) about their mother and father.

Chapter 7:  
Mother and Father

"So what do you want me to tell you," Vegeta asked as they walked the deserted corridors.

Colli was glassy-eyed as he replied, "Everything. Tell everything you can remember about them. How they looked, what their favorite food was, everything."

"Hmm, Father," Vegeta began, "he looked a lot like me. See my hair, this hair is the mark of the chosen heir to the throne, that's why I had to stay. But Father's hair was dark brown, like a piece of chocolate. All Saiyans have black eyes. He always wore this very fancy armor, with the Royal Crest on it, like mine, and a red cape. I wear blue because Mother thought it went better with my black hair." he sighed, "Mother didn't wear armor, Father wouldn't let her near a battle, he was always too afraid of losing her, even though he never actually said so. She wore a long dress, off-white….(flashback)"

Queen Leek was doing menial paperwork that her mate couldn't do since he was away at a battle, again. She often said she felt that Frieza was purposely trying to get him killed so he could officially lay claim to their planet, since their son wasn't yet of age. She wouldn't put it past the monster.

Suddenly she felt the skirt of her long gown move. She laughed and bent down in her chair, lifting up the skirt enough for fifteen-month old Vegeta to roll through. She picked up her little boy and stood, whirling him in the air. The toddler laughed with glee.

"My Veggie-chan," she held him close to her, "You shouldn't play in Mummy's skirt."

Vegeta reached up to play with Leek's long, dark hair, bringing a curtain of it over his eyes. Luckily, it wasn't enough for him to actually hurt her, just enough to play peek-a-boo in it.

The doors opened and a tired, bedraggled, but alive and well, King Vegeta came into the study and laughed, "Good thing you don't have short hair, dear, or our son would be sorely disappointed."

Leek smiled serenely, "Yes, he would be, but then he'd just continue to amuse himself in my dresses."

Little Vegeta dropped his mother's hair and looked, bright-eyed, at his father, waving his arms. "Da-da…" he pleaded, "Da-da."

King Vegeta took his little son, "Ahh, my son, it's good to see you too," he reached into the pocket of his cape and pulled out a little doo-dad, "And look what I've brought for you," he put the little pear-shaped toy in his son's tiny hand.

Little Vegeta held it in both hands and looked it over, as though trying to figure out what it was, completely enthralled. He turned it over and over looking at the rainbow-colored plaything. His eyes were round and sparkling with delight and curiosity.

King Vegeta watched the prince with obvious love in his eyes, "I knew he'd love it," he began, "when I saw it in the toymaker's shop on the way home from Planet Mankey."

Little Vegeta finally settled for putting the point of the toy into his mouth and chewing on it. He didn't know what else to do with it.

King Vegeta gasped and took the toy out of Little Vegeta's mouth, "No, no son, it's not food." Little Vegeta cried at the loss of his toy. "Look," he knelt down at a table, his son in his lap, and put the point of the toy on the table, "Watch, son," he flicked the top of the toy and round, sending it into a never-ending spiral.

Little Vegeta clapped with joyous abandon at the sight. "Yay!" he squealed.

Leek sat down next to them. She loved watching her mate and their son together. Thanks to Frieza, they didn't get to be together much, so these little rare moments were all the more precious. "I do wish you wouldn't do that," she said softly.

"Do what?" King Vegeta asked obliviously.

She gestured to the toy, "You bring him back a toy or something every time you come back from a mission. You can't keep expecting him to accept a gift in lieu of you actually being here, and worse you'll end up spoiling him."

King Vegeta scoffed, "I'm his father, it's my job to spoil him."

"With love, not with objects," Leek reprimanded, "Objects cannot take the place of love."

The King sighed, "Very well, Leek. I'll stop. Maybe not every time, but at least on occasion. I get no pleasure from the missions that Frieza sends me on, at least I can have the joy of bringing my son a gift I know will bring him joy." he looked into her shining black eyes, "Surely you would not deny me that pleasure, dear Leek."

Leek considered and shook her head, "No, I'd never deny you the little pleasure you can possibly derive from these trips."

(Three Years later)

"And so the Prince saved his people and he and his brother divided the planet between them, and everyone lived Happily-Ever-After." Leek closed the story book.

Little Vegeta, now four years old, reached out with a chubby hand, "Read it again, Mother. One more time?"

Queen Leek smiled and shook her head, "I've read it three times now, Veggie-chan, it's time for you to get some sleep."

"But you promised I could stay awake until Father came home." Vegeta protested. "And it's my favorite, pleeeaaassseee?" he gave her a little pouty-lip and a pair of big puppy-eyes.

Queen Leek looked over to the door, "That's right, I promised you could stay awake until Father came home, look,"

Little Vegeta followed his mother's gaze and his face lit up for joy, "Father, you're home!"

King Vegeta billowed in, his cape brushing the ground. His regal face becoming marred with worry-lines and aging caused by only using his life to end the innocent lives of others. "Yes I am home, and as your mother said, it's time for you to go to sleep."

Little Vegeta just smiled big at his father, always happy when his father came home. "Where did you go this time Father?"

"Planet Aquata, a planet that's made all of water. That was interesting. Boy, was I regretting never learning to swim." King Vegeta laughed, his baritone voice echoing off the stone walls.

(One year later)

Prince Vegeta, five years old, was running rings about his bodyguard (in other words, his babysitter), a tall bald Saiyan called Nappa.

Nappa called out as he ran after the boy, "Come back Prince, it's time for your bath!"

"NO BATH!" Vegeta shouted as he ran buck naked through the corridors of the palace, a pair of underwear crowning his flaming-hair.

Maids and servants shrieked, hurrying out of the Prince's path, not daring to interfere in his escape of the dreaded bath.

Nappa was closing in on the boy. He prayed the King and Queen wouldn't return from their mission anytime soon, this would be a little embarrassing, to admit he couldn't control a five-year old. "VEGETA! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" he shouted, "Or I swear I will…AHHHHH!" he slid in a wet spot where a maid had just finished mopping and went skidding on his face towards an opening door, coming to stop just before a pair of familiar boots, "I'm okay…" he moaned in humiliation. He looked up from his spot on the floor. King Vegeta stood there, his face indicating that he was extreme agony. Quickly, Nappa stood and bowed, "Your Highness, welcome home."

Little Vegeta came running out from the curtain he was hiding behind, "FATHER!" he jumped into the man's arms. The King just caught the boy, not saying anything about the boy's state of…undress. "Father, where's Mother?" he asked. His mother had gone with his father on this mission, ordered by Frieza. Why had Frieza wanted his mother to go on a mission now, when she had never gone on one before. And now, here was his father, home. But where was Mother?

"Was your mission successful, Your Highness?" Nappa inquired.

King Vegeta looked away, "Nappa, you are dismissed for today. I wish to spend the rest of the day with my son."

(END FLASHBACK)

"Mother never came back from that mission. That's how I know Frieza had something to do with it." Vegeta finished, "she had never gone on missions until then, but Frieza ordered Father to take her along. And then Father tells me that she died in an accident. That she was never coming back. Frieza killed her, I'm sure of it, just like he killed Father."

AN: Yes, I'm gonna end the chapter there, I've been typing all night and my fingers are tired.


	8. Chapter 8

Brothers Under the Sun Volume 2

Chapter 8

Fluffy

Their talks came to abrupt end when Colli looked up and realized just where they were. "Hey, we should go back. We could get in trouble being here."

Vegeta looked pointedly at his brother, "Why? It's just another corridor?"

"It's the third-floor corridor. Dumbledore said it's forbidden 'to all who do not wish to die a most painful death.'" Colli quoted, "Come on."

Vegeta smirked, "If that man said that, then I want to go in. Saiyans live for danger and death-defying acts like these. Besides, I want to know what he's hiding."

"You're not even sure he is," Colli pointed out. "Look, even IF he is, we're not allowed to be here. Come on, let's go before someone comes looking for us."

Vegeta just reached a hand towards the padlock, ignoring his brother's protests, and pulled with all of his strength. With a metallic snap, the lock broke, and Vegeta pulled the door open. His nose wrinkled, "I smell a dog."

Colli nodded in agreement and clapped a hand over his sensitive nose, "And I think it's been in there awhile."

Vegeta led the way in slowly. He pointed to something in the floor, "Look, it's a trap door."

Colli was about to answer when he felt something on the back of his neck and turned, "What the hell!" he shouted jumping backwards into his brother, knocking the other boy over.

Vegeta groaned indignantly, "What is wrong?" he pushed Colli off of him and followed his fearful gaze, "WOW! A Cerberus!" he flew into the air excitedly. The large three-headed dog snapped it's three sets of large jaws at the nimble prince. "This is so cool. I've always wanted a Cerberus, but Father said they were too much responsibility."

"Vegeta, be careful!" Colli warned as he tentatively joined his brother in the air. "It looks mean."

Vegeta laughed, "Don't tell me you're scared of this pup." he flew closer to one of the dog's ears and scratched it. With a great thump, the dog sat on the floor, becoming putty in the boy's hands. His three tongue's lolled out of his mouth with great pants. "See, he looks dangerous, but in the end, he's just another dog."

Colli sighed in relief and went to the dog's chest and rubbed it gently. The dog responded by rolling onto his back. "Yeah, you're right."

The boys stopped their scratching. Vegeta landed next to his brother, "Come on, he'll let us pass now. Let's go see where that trap door leads."

AN: Short and to the point. I love Fluffy so I had to give him his own segment.

Next time: A certain old seer tests the boys and rewards them with something very special.


	9. Chapter 9

Brothers Under the Sun Volume 2

The Quest for the Dragon Balls Begins

Author's Note: I have come to the conclusion that it is necessary to bring in other famed Dragon Ball characters, however, pairings will not be the same as they were in the original series, especially Vegeta and Bulma. With what I have planned, it's just not practical.

Chapter 9  
Tunnels and Discussions

Vegeta opened the trap door and peered inside, "There's a tunnel," he told his brother as he came over.

Colli bent over, "I wonder where it goes," he was really starting to get into this. After all, if he could handle a big three-headed dog, he could handle anything.

His brother smiled with all the Saiyan pride, "One way to find out," Vegeta was just about to jump in when the door creaked open. Both boys stilled themselves for one of the professors to catch them.

"Here you guys are," said the voice of Raditz's little brother, Kakarot, "Nii-san has been looking everywhere for you."

Vegeta groaned, "Kakarot, I don't need a babysitter,"

Fluffy began sniffing at Kakarot with all three heads. Vegeta really hoped that Kakarot would act like the little kid he was and run screaming out the door.

Kakarot just smiled, "Puppy-dog!" he patted one of the large, cold, wet noses, "See, I told you, I'd come back. What are you guys doing?"

"We found this tunnel," Colli explained, "We're gonna see where it goes, you wanna come too?"

Vegeta scowled, "We don't need a little kid tagging along after us, Colli. This kid's been begging me to spar with him since he saw me training on our ship, he's annoying as hell."

Kakarot returned Vegeta's scowl, "Hey, I could beat you, Nii-san's been training me everyday."

Colli moved to diffuse the brewing fight, "Come on, you two. Come with us, Kakarot. The more the merrier, and all that."

Vegeta crossed his arms, "Fine, he can come…now, let's go before someone catches us." Not giving them a chance to back out, he leaped feet first into the large tunnel.

Colli laughed lightly at his brother's "tough guy" attitude and jumped after him, followed by Kakarot.

At the bottom of the tunnel, they landed safe and sound on a large marble platform. In the middle of the platform was a large palace. Neither boy could hide their astonishment.

"Hey, how'd we get outside?" Colli asked, to no one in particular. For they did indeed appear to be outdoors. Above them was a rich blue sky, no sign of the tunnel they had fallen down. A breeze brushed their faces and moved through their hair and birds chirped.

Vegeta was frowning, his fists clenched in a ready position, "I don't know…judging where that chamber was in relation with the rest of the castle, we should be in a hidden cave or something. Not here."

Colli nodded. "Yeah, wherever here is. Kakarot, what do you think?" he asked the boy, not wanting to leave him out.

"I think this is so cool, look!" Kakarot's voice reached them from near the edge of the platform. "We're so high up!"

Tentatively the two older boys walked over to the nearest edge and peered over.

"_What the hell_!" Vegeta shouted in dismay. "This makes no sense. None at all. Even with this wizard magic nonsense. We must be thousands of miles above the Earth. And that's physically impossible considering our starting point was only the forbidden third floor corridor. Something is wrong here!" Vegeta was very upset. He was confused and he didn't like being confused. In fact, he hated it.

"Calm down brother, I'm sure there's an explanation." Colli spoke softly in attempt to soothe Vegeta's ire. He was confused too. Vegeta was right, this made absolutely no sense at all. "Maybe there's someone here who can tell us."

"There is." came a jovial voice from behind them.

***

Draco flew a few feet behind Nappa. Despite his decision to be proud of his new heritage, it was still very hard to come to terms with his loss. Maybe Lucius Malfoy wasn't his biological father, but for eleven years he had been the only father that Draco had known. And now, all of sudden his father hated him. Just because he wasn't human and wasn't really his. He wasn't a Malfoy anymore. The implications of that fact were harsh.

"What happens now?" he asked tentatively.

Nappa looked back. "You will be moved out of your current house, as I suspect much of your popularity there will be gone now that you are no longer the son of a rich man. You will be moved into Gryffindor House. Don't give me that look, you won't officially be a Gryffindor, far from it. Houses and house points will mean little to you from this point out. I do not take to this house point system, it only promotes rivalry and prejudice among those who should be considered your comrades in arms. You will be moved there for simplicity's sake only. You are a Saiyan and you will act like it. This means you will speak to the princes with respect and you will follow their orders."

"WHAT! I'm to be a servant to those two? Bow down and grovel? NO! I won't! I won't do it!"

"You will listen to your betters boy. You are a Saiyan. They are the Saiyan Royal Family. You will treat them with the respect due them. Trust me when I say that they will not make you do anything unnecessary."

Draco growled but didn't say another word. He couldn't help remembering how this man, this Saiyan, seeming cold and rough, had stood up for him back at the manor. "I don't have a family anymore…"

"Then you should be able to relate with the princes then. You would do well to remember how it effects you because it effects them even worse."

Draco looked directly ahead of him, allowing himself to think about that. His godfather wouldn't be at all pleased about these turn of events. Not at all.

AN: Chapter 9 is complete at last, after a few months hiatus. Hopefully Chapter 10 will be here soon enough. I plan on revealing at least one more Saiyan in this volume. A lot of this volume has focused on Draco, I know, but there is a reason.


End file.
